Omega, son of Chaos
by jerojerm.emmanuel
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by his "father" and his girlfriend and then is sentenced to death. What happens when his real father, Chaos, comes to take him home and makes him prince of the void?


Why does my head hurt?  
How did I get here?  
Last thing I remember was...

../Flashback/..

_"Nice Job Perce" Grover said, skipping towards me. He tried to cover it but I could sense alot of fear in his voice._

_I shrugged it off ran into camp expecting my girlfriend to be wating for me. Instead a new camper ran up to me and said that I should go to the Big house and that everyone was waiting for me there. I took off in a sprint thinking_

_"This has never happened before , what did I do wrong now!"_

_I slowly opened the door of The Big House and I heard Annabeth's voice saying _

_"He should be sentenced to death. He went on 2 quests without a prophesy and then he blew up Mt. Saint Helens"_

_"He is much too powerful. We cannot have a single person with that much power. I agree with annabeth we should kill him before he remembers his father and the amount of power he has." said Poseidon._

_I turned away my face writhing with so many emotions and questions._

_Who was my father?_

_How do I have so much power?_

_Wasn't I like any normal demigod?_

_Then I heard Artemis saying"He has saved Olympus on countless occasions and I am sure he would never betray us." Then I heard words I would never forget "If he is killed I will step down from being a goddess"_

_I froze thinking, why would she do that._

_../Flashback/.. _

"Omega!, Omegaa!" Artemis yelled  
I tried to get up but then I fell back down and blacked out because of the pain.

_../Flashback/.._

_I walked into the Big House and I saw Zeus, Poseidon, Annabeth and most og the Gods staring down at me with hatred in their eyes. Then I looked at Hades and Artemis. They looked like they were going to cry."But Artemis never cries" I thought to myself._

_"Perseus Archilles Jackson"Zeus thundered. What a drama king. "You have beeen sentenced to death for treason and being to powerful". Was that even a charge? Zeus picked up his lightning bolt and threw it at me then my vision went black. I woke up in the forest with a crying Artemis leaning over me. I thought I was dead._

_"Ar Artemis" I croaked_

_" Your alive!" she half yelled, pulling me into a bone crushing hug._

_"Can't breathe"_

_"Right, sorry"_

_My mind was aching._

_How am alive?_

_Where am I?_

_Didn't Artemis hate "boys" ?_

_All those questions were spinning in my head that I didnt notice when a portal appeared. Artemis jumped back and raised her bow as a cloaked and hoded figure stepped out of the portal. His Cloak had things moving around in it. Things like stars and suns even meteors._

_Chapter 1_

_"who are you?" Artemis asked with a scared look on her face._

_"I am Chaos creator of Universe, Father of all and the first primordial being" He replied._

_Artemis got down on one knee and seemed to be bowing. While I just stood there watching him._

_"I see my son is doing well"he said, looking at me. That threw my mind into another pit of questions._

_How is he that powerful?_

_Why is he calling me his son?_

_Why is Artemis bowing?_

"s_**on, I will answer all your questions later but right now I think you should come with me. You can bring your friend if you want to but we have to go. The Olympians are looking for of them know that you are not dead.**_**_" Chaos boomed in my head_**

_"What?" was all my mind thought before I let darkness overcome me._

_Chapter 2_

"Omega!" I heard a voice yell.

I think that was Artemis. I woke up in a room that was empty except for a bed and a person leaning over me. déjà vu. I sat up bang my head on the person's in the process.

"Your awake" the person said rubbing their temple.

I looked closer and I realized the person was Artemis. The place I was in looked like space itself except I could feel the floor below me. There were meteors, stars even suns. It reminded me of that man-what was his name?...oh yeah Chaos. I tried to stand up but I couldn't, the pain was just too extreme.

"Son, your awake" Chaos said excitedly.

He looked like the kind of guy that would appear on a playboy magazine. He was muscular yet not too muscular, his skin was tan and his eyes were different colors but one color all at the same time. He strode in with a skip in his steps. He also had this weird smile on his face. It would have been funny if I had not been in so much pain.

He stopped in front of me and snapped his fingers and a goblet appeared in his hands. He told me to drink it and I did. I felt a sudden surge of power in my body and I jumped out of the bed.

"Okay. What in the name of Hades' deadly underwear is going on, and what did you put in that drink?" I asked

"To answer your first question, you, my son was taken from me at birth by the Fates because they said that if you were to spend your life here, your powers would grow and you would be too powerful so you would be able to destroy me and the fates. We decided that it would be in our own interest if your powers were sealed inside you and you would be blessed by Poseidon and would be proclaimed as his and Sally Jackson's son. And it was my blood that I put in that drink."Chaos explained, casually.

I was to shocked by what he said that I totally ignored the fact that I just drank my father's blood. Artemis was staring at me shell-shocked and wide-eyed and stuttering. I ignored her and just stared at Chaos wishing, hoping that the creator of the universe by any chance was lying. _That was what Poseidon was talking about. _I thought

_"_Come now, son, we have a lot of work to do" He said as he hurried out of the room.

I ran after him with Artemis trailing me. As I stepped out of the room, I was tackled by a blond girl with a very slight tan and multi-coloured eyes into a big hug. Second time that had happened. Was it hug a Percy day?

As I managed to pull her off, she noticed that I was staring at her weirdly.

"You don't even remember me?, but we were babies when I saw you last saw me. My name is Surreace and I'm your twin sister". She squealed.

I was speechless. I had a sister?! **(AN: I was tempted to stop here but then I bet you would all drop this book so I decided to go on)**

5 chaos years, 50 earth years

"Omega. Can you stop ripping this place apart?" Dad asked as he walked into my training room.

"but you said it was indestructible" I murmured . I was hacking training dummies into pieces with my twin swords Tornado and Typhoon. I got these swords since apparently Riptide didn't return to my pocket after I left Earth. They were made of dark chaotic meaning that they could kill Gods, Titans and even force primordials to fade.

But that's not part of the powers I got. I could do pretty much everything and anything except reverse what my Dad had done. That's right. I am the second most powerful being in the universe meaning I'm a primordial. But life isn't all peachy and dandy, because of all that power inside me that's trying to get out, I get easily annoyed. Once I blew up an entire galaxy because they almost killed my Artemis. Oh yeah and Artemis is the fourth most powerful being in the universe and she has a quarter of all my powers. My sister Surreace is the third most powerful blah blah blah and she has half of my powers.

"Speaking of ripping things apart" Dad said as he replaced the room" I have a mission for you."

Why was he shifting uncomfortably? This wasn't the first mission he has sent me on

"You have to go to Earth. My brother and my daughter are rising the are going to destroy it if you do not help them" He said while running out of the room and shutting the door behind him. There was a big Flash of light then darkness.

Chapter 3

**(AN: do you think I should do other people's pov? comment plzzzz)**

I woke up in the a room. _How long have I been out? _I thought. Sitting up, I looked around and I saw I was in my _indestructible _training room or that was what it used to be. The roof was off, there were pieces of Chaotium scattered on the floor(indestructible metal my foot) and I could see the purple sky with a big golden "C" in it. Man, was Chaos full of himself or what. I stood up and walked out into the open field. Chaos was there holding the door-or what was left of it- and closing his eyes. I strode up to him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped and pulled out a corn dog pointing it at me as if it was a sword. I fell on the floor laughing and then he blushed( who knew the 70 trillion year old creator of the universe still blushed) and tried to hide it behind his back. After 5 minutes of laughing, I stopped to catch my breath and it was then I noticed the questioning look on his face.

"So you're going" He said although it was more like a question.

"Yeah, I guess so"

"Get Artemis and Surreace and meet me in the Portal room"

"Yes sir, Lord Chaos" I said mockingly.

He _tried_ to give me an irritated look but failed horribly and walked away. I vapour traveled to Surreace's room since there were no shadows around. I forgot to tell you that I had mastered all forms of travelling and it wouldn't even tire me. Anyway... as I appeared in her room, she gave a stifled yelp.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock" she yelled

I just grinned and said " Dad is waiting for you in the portal room. Seems like we have a mission."

"why am I always the last to know things" she murmured

I opened a portal and walked into it. I went through a long tunnel at the speed of sound and then popped out behind Artemis.

"Arty, Chaos is waiting for you in the portal room" I whispered trying to sound like a ghost. She jumped and turned round but I had left her room snickering.

**5 minute time lapse**

I walked into Portal room and saw Chaos tapping his foot impatiently.

"Took you long enough" He huffed(**Unintentional Rhyme). **

In the corner of the room shooting arrows at moving dummies, was Artemis. Meanwhile Surreace was playing with fire in her hands.

"Okay, since were all here" Chaos started "I would like to give you these". He handed cloaks with hoods to me and Artemis.

" These are enchanted hoods. They will mask your scent and the hoods only let us see your face. The others will just see your mouth."

I put on the cloak and pulled my hood up. There was a "C" engraved on the outside of my cloak. My cloak was pure black with stars in it while artemis' was black with a brown outline.

"Have fun" Chaos said before teleporting back to his throne room.

"Well, let's get this over with" I murmured before walking trough a portal.

We walked into the throne room of the Olympians in a triangle formation with me in the middle. They were all bickering at each other while Zeus and Hades where fighting each other with skeletons and lightning.

"Silence!" I yelled.

Every head turned towards me and Zeus and Hades walked into their throne trying to behave composed and civilized.

"Who dares to interrupt our meeting" Zeus boomed.

"Drama queen" I replied. which earned Zeus some snickering and giggling.

He raised his master bolt and aimed it at me, then he threw it. I let it hit me then said

"How painful." I mocked " I didn't even feel that"

"wh who are you?" Athena managed to stutter out.

"I am Omega, son of Chaos, 2nd most powerful being in the universes, prince of The Void. This is my sister Surreace, daughter of Chaos 3rd most powerful being in the universes and this is Ireve" I said pointing towards artemis" third most powerful being in the universes."

Everyone in the throne room bowed except Zeus and Poseidon.

"Do I look scared of you, mortal?" Zeus thundered trying to sound scary. Once he said that, a barely visible, dark hand held him by his throat and started lifting him up into the air.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you properly. Can you repeat yourself?" I said daring him to say it again

"Sorry, my Lord" He managed to get out.

I let him go and he fell to the ground. Then he bowed.

"Son, play nice."Chaos said as he walked out of a portal. He looked at the Olympians and said " I see you have met my son. They are here to help you in the war against my brother and my daughter. He has a lot of power and can kill you and force primordials to fade. Be careful, he has a grudge against you and if you step out of line he will not hesitate to put you down. You may rise ta-ta" He sang before turning and walking into another portal.

Athena then asked" Can you show your faces to prove that you are on our side?"

"Now Athena" I dragged" Did you know that curiosity kills the cat?"

"Anyway... We will be staying at camp half blood " Surreace said. Before opening a portal and walking through and so did Artemis and I.


End file.
